The present invention relates to a device for dispensing dry, granulated products or powders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a product dispenser that dispenses a user-selectable, measured portion of the granulated product.
In many restaurants and food establishments, many frozen food menu items, such as shakes, smoothies and blended ice cream drinks are made with different types of granulated dry products, such as chocolate candies, candy bar pieces and other small, granulated products. It is desirable to use the same amount of the granulated product in the creation of the menu item.
Not only is there a need to dispense a known volume of the granulated product, it is also desirable to allow the adjustability of the amount of product dispensed based upon the requirement of the restaurant or food service facility where the dispenser is located.